


[podfic] In the Tongues of Men and of Angels

by azephirin, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Related, Canon Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Childbirth, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Grief/Mourning, High School, Iowa, Love, M/M, Multi, Piercings, Podfic, Pre-Canon, Shore Leave, Tattoos, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Ten ways to be in love.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] In the Tongues of Men and of Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Tongues of Men and of Angels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/66449) by [azephirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:** Drabble Collection, Iowa, Shore Leave, Established Relationship, Pre-Canon, High School, Best Friends, Canon Related, Canon Relationship, Piercing, Tattoos, Grief, Love, Widowed, Canonical Character Death, Childbirth, Family  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:11:41  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(ST-xi\)%20_In%20the%20Tongues%20of%20Men%20and%20of%20Angels_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
